Teasing Confession
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: Between the Yaoi couple Jesse & Jaden. A quite night of two friends playing their favorite game when a moment of weakness comes out. Knowing that the two had much more of common interest of one another.


"Alright, Jes, time to get your game on!" said Jaden as he played on of his monsters faced down. As he and his friend Jesse, was playing duel monsters in Jaden's room being all alone with Jesse.

Glancing at Jaden, and having a small guest of which monster he just put down, he smirked at his friend. Jaden looked at him supirisingly. The bluebrunette responded at Jaden's request as he was about to place his Ruby card face up. "Sorry, Jaden. But its not going to work."

Realizing that he fell right into his hands, Jaden knew he messed up big time. "Aw man, come on, Jes. Give me a break, would ya?!"

"Nope, sorry Jaden. Now Ruby, attack!"

As the monster heard its master command, Ruby did exactly of what she was told to do.

Right before Jaden's eyes, his monster was destroyed. Before it went to the graveyard, the little winged Kuriboh gave out a light respons to Jaden. Even though the card went to the graveyard, the little furry spirit, was flying around Jaden's head. Saying things about Jesse and Ruby and how he thinks Jaden made that move on purpose.

"Huh? What do you mean I'm losing the duel on purpose? I am not!" Jaden playfully yelled at Kuriboh. The spirit was starting to tase him a bit more seeing that it was fun to mess with his master by selling him out to his opponent.

Just by watching the two, Jesse couldn't but help as to slip out a small giggle. Seeing him like this, is making Jesse greatful to have a friend like Jaden. Seeing how he could really be himself around Jaden when it comes to spiit monsters.

But than as Jesse was thinking that, he felt, almost not realizing it, that a slight blush was appearing onto his face. As he felt it, and before Jaden could notice, Jesse quickly pulled his cards up a bit over his lips as he tries to cover the obivious blush from Jaden.

"Jes, you okay?" Jaden called out. For a second, Jesse was lost in his own mind as he looked up at Jaden who was staring at him.

"Oh yeah, Jaden, I'm fine. No worries." Jesse said as he tried to cover up why he was spacing out.

Jaden gave a smile. "Good than, you won't mind me taking this would ya?" Jaden said as he was teasing Jesse by having Ruby's card in his hand and started to dangling it right in front of him.

Suddenly knowing that he had Ruby, Jesse was about to get a bit annoyed. "Oh come on, Jaden, that's not fair!" he said as he tries to get the card back from Jaden and as the spirit was next to Jesse was tryng to help her master to win.

"What? You turn my monster against me so I'll just take Ruby for getting back at you." Jaden teased Jesse.

Jaden was moving more away from the duel monsters board. While having the card in one hand, and using both of his legs and a free hand to slide away from the board, Jesse was giving all his might to get Ruby back.

Just when Jesse thought he had the card in his grasp, he felt something underneath his foot and slipped onto someone. Regaining his sight, Jesse founded himself on top of Jaden. Who was on the floor onto his back, staring into Jesse's eyes.

As Jaden laid there, staring into his friend's eyes, he felt his heart start to skip a beat. Than another. He always knew that Jesse had beautiful eyes, but now that he is facing them like this, they were even more beauitful.

"Ah, sorry, Jaden!" Jesse said tryiing to aplologize.

Jaden blinked. "O-Oh yeah." he neverously answered.

Right before Jesse was about to move himself off of Jaden, he was caught into Jaden's sight. Seeing him, laying there, he knew from the first time that he met Jaden, that he was different from anyone else he's known. Like there was some kind of instant bond that they formed right after their first duel together when Jesse first arrived.

Jesse smlied at Jaden, having Jaden being this way, was kinda of cute. Jesse wanted to move up away from Jaden, but he couldn't. He was just staring at him into his eyes.

Jaden felt his face becoming bright red. Having this type of situitaion to become, he is really gald that its just only them in the room.

"Jaden," Jesse gave out a whisper.

He gave out a slight nod to Jesse's respons. "What is it?"

Before Jaden knew it, he felt something against his lips. As he felt the touch, Jaden closed his eyes as he embraced it. The feeling that he wanted to known for so long. Seeing as how he was able to have the right moment that awaited him for what seems forever.

Jesse pulled away from him. Looking into the brunette's eyes, he couldn't help but smile. As he did, he placed a hand onto one of Jaden's checks.

Jaden felt even being more red. As he did, he placed a hand over top of the one that Jesse had placed and gave a smile in return.

"Jes," Jaden whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jaden." Jesse said happily.

As night fell, Jesse spent the night in Jaden's room, having the both of them on the floor, against the bed, with Jaden leaning against Jesse's side, and the two spirit monsters curled up in between them sleeping away through the night.


End file.
